


Ten Weeks

by Raj_Sound



Series: Post-Graduate Relationship Studies [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raj_Sound/pseuds/Raj_Sound
Summary: Annie doesn’t text him back right away. Instead, she sends another photo, this one with her eyes narrowed, her brow furrowed, and her mouth twisted into what Jeff has come to know asAnnie’s fight face. But there’s a ghost of a grin and a twinkle in her eye that gives away the fact that she isn’t actually mad and he laughs out loud when another picture comes through, this one of her pointing passive-aggressively at the very official-looking J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building sign.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Series: Post-Graduate Relationship Studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068842
Comments: 154
Kudos: 133





	1. Annie's Fight Face

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a post-canon fic in the Intro to Community Fanfiction universe. it doesn't fall into the traditional episode format. You don't have to read that series to make sense of this, but for context it diverges at the end of Season 4, with Pierce, Troy, and Shirley all still around. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think in the comments.

_June 2 nd, 2014_

It’s early, but Jeff’s already awake when he hears his phone buzz. Annie’s two time zones ahead and he’s come to expect early morning calls and texts. He grins at the photo that pops up on his phone. It’s Annie, looking excited and happy, posing in front of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. He assumes it’s the J. Edgar Hoover Building anyway. It looks like a fairly nondescript government office building and it’s not like there’s a sign in the photo, but where else would she be?

**Annie Edison, 6:47**

**Guess where I am?**

On a whim, he decides to mess with her.

**Jeff Winger, 6:47**

**White House**

**Annie Edison, 6:48**

**[eyeroll emoji]**

**Jeff Winger, 6:48**

**CIA?**

**Annie Edison, 6:48**

**That’s not even in DC!!!**

Jeff chuckles. She’s annoyed. Annie’s normally a stickler for proper punctuation, even in text messages, emoji’s notwithstanding.

**Jeff Winger, 6:48**

**NASA**

Annie doesn’t text him back right away. Instead, she sends another photo, this one with her eyes narrowed, her brow furrowed, and her mouth twisted into what Jeff has come to know as _Annie’s fight face_. But there’s a ghost of a grin and a twinkle in her eye that gives away the fact that she isn’t actually mad and he laughs out loud when another picture comes through, this one of her pointing passive-aggressively at the very official-looking J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building sign.

She calls him a moment later.

“You’re an idiot,” Annie says in that slightly exasperated, but mostly fond voice she uses to call him an idiot.

“You couldn’t text me that?” Jeff asks.

“It’s hard to convey tone.”

He misses her like crazy. It’s only been a few days and they’ve been talking and texting periodically from the moment her plane landed, but it’s the first time Jeff and Annie have been apart since they got together.

“I miss you,” he says before he can stop himself. Ugh. He used to be cool. Love is terrible for his image.

“Awww, I miss you too.” Annie doesn’t care.

There’s a long pause. Jeff frowns as he tries to piece together what it means. He can hear Annie exhaling slowly, like she’s letting out a breath she was holding.

“Tell me I’ve got this,” she says nervously.

“You’ve got this,” Jeff says confidently. Even though he can’t see her, he knows she’s smiling.

“Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too. Knock em’ dead, Judge Dredd.”

* * *

Annie Edison has never been particularly good at making friends. Before meeting Jeff, Britta, Troy, Abed, Shirley, and Pierce, Annie could count the number of people she could call friends on one hand. She wasn’t kidding when she said that she was so unpopular that the crossing guards would try to lure her into traffic. It wasn’t just the kids at Riverside that were cruel.

Still, that was a long time ago, and Annie is a long way from being Little Annie Adderall, high school outcast. Now she’s Annie Edison, FBI intern. She has a diploma from a perfectly good if unorthodox institution of higher learning, a tightknit group of loyal friends, a loving and supportive fiancé, and something she sorely lacked in her youth, but has in abundance now. Confidence. Real confidence, not the pharmacologically induced kind.

So what if most of the other interns are younger? So what if most of them are men? So what if most of them went to fancy universities with qualified, competent faculty that would never consider giving a degree to a dog? Annie earned her place here. She doesn’t have to prove anything to anyone.

“Annie Edison?”

“Here!” she says, thrusting her hand into the air a little to eagerly.

“Great,” says the thoroughly unimpressed looking fifty-something receptionist. She looks like she’s been working here long enough to merge with her desk like one of those sea creature crewmen from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. “Here’s your badge. Try not to lose it. Welcome to the Federal Bureau of Investigation.”

“Thank you so much. I can’t tell you what an honor it is to…”

“David Franco? Sorry, David Francis.”

“Here.” Another handsome young intern that looks like an art student pushes past Annie to claim his badge.

“Oh. Sorry. I’ll just um, get out of your way then,” Annie mumbles.

“No problem Ali.”

“It’s Annie,” Annie frowns.

“Sure it is,” David smirks.

She glares at him. He’s cute in a boyish way, but he’s about her height and has the unearned confidence of someone who has never left their hometown talking about foreign policy on Facebook. He’s so not her type.

“Steven Holt,” the receptionist calls.

“Present.”

Annie taps her foot impatiently as the rest of the interns receive their badges. She reminds herself that she’s only one little intern out of a group of fifty, and that’s out of the twelve hundred interns in the program overall. Making a name for herself here was always going to be an uphill battle. This isn’t Greendale. This is real world.

Annie looks at her new badge. It has her picture and name on it, as well as a little microchip and the words Federal Bureau of Investigation in big bold letters.

She smiles. She’s got this.


	2. I Draw Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...it’s the same thing that lets a teenage girl kick a drug habit with no help from nobody, put herself through college on her own dime, only to get stuck dragging a bunch of entitled jackasses through their lab assignments without a single complaint. If you can keep being _that_ person, you’ll do alright.”"

_June 11 th, 2014_

Annie can’t get a good read on her supervising agent. Special Agent Buzz Hickey seems strangely ambivalent about his profession. Which is insane. He’s an FBI agent. How does he not come to work every day brimming with energy, high on the adrenaline rush of being an _FBI agent_. He’s like a real-life Fox Mulder, only older, balder, not as good looking, and probably somewhat less fixated on aliens.

Okay, so the similarities begin and end at FBI agent. But _still_ though.

“Good afternoon Miss Edison,” he begins, gesturing for her to take a seat in front of his desk.

“Good afternoon Special Agent Hickey,” Annie replies in a brisk, professional voice. At least, she hopes she sounds professional. Maybe she was too aloof. Should she be warmer?

“Agent Hickey is fine. I draw ducks. Poorly. I assure you, there is absolutely nothing special about me,” Agent Hickey replies bluntly.

“Yes Sir.”

“And you definitely don’t have to call me Sir.”

“Sorry Sir,” she replies nervously. “Agent Hickey!” Yeah, she’s totally nailing this.

Agent Hickey stares at her pointedly. “You’re a little high strung, aren’t you? Makes sense I guess, with the whole Adderall thing.”

He knows about that? Great. Well, she lasted almost two weeks. She stares down at the desk, hoping that Agent Hickey can’t see her spiraling.

“Relax,” he says irritably. “You’re clean now. You passed a piss test and everything. Stay clean, and you’ll be fine. Now, this is your initial performance review. You will receive two more of these reviews, one at the midpoint and one at the end of your time here. Assuming your performance is satisfactory, I am prepared to write a letter of recommendation on your behalf. Any questions so far?”

“No…Agent Hickey.”

“Alright. Now, you are by all accounts focused, efficient, organized, insightful, competent, task-oriented, and thorough. Would you say this is a fair characterization of your performance so far?”

“I like to think so.”

“Well, we can leave humble off that list then,” Agent Hickey replies. Annie’s face falls. “It’s a joke. Lighten up Edison.”

“Sorry Sir.”

Agent Hickey rolls his eyes. “Look, I’ve been doing this job for a long time and I’ve kind of developed a sixth sense for who’s got it and who doesn’t. You wanna know what separates those that do from those that don’t?”

Annie nods solemnly.

“Well, let’s just say it’s the same thing that lets a teenage girl kick a drug habit with no help from nobody, put herself through college on her own dime, only to get stuck dragging a bunch of entitled jackasses through their lab assignments without a single complaint. If you can keep being _that_ person, you’ll do alright.”

* * *

“How do you know if a woman is hitting on you?”

In retrospect, Britta’s bar might not be the best place to study for the bar exam. Partly because it’s a bar, but mostly because it contains Britta. Jeff shoots her a quizzical look, but she seems sincere. “Eye contact, smiling, hair twirling, giggling, touching,” he replies. “Why do you ask?”

“I think Frankie asked me out.”

At times like this Jeff wishes Britta had more female friends.

“Define ‘out.’” He mimes the air quotes.

“What do you mean?” Britta asks.

“Coffee? Probably not. Lunch? _Definitely_ not. Dinner? Maybe. Drinks? Again, maybe. Dancing? Depends on the location,” Jeff explains.

“Dinner.”

Dinner. Could be a date. Could just be dinner with a friend.

“Where is she taking you?”

“Sputnik.”

Jeff whistles. Expensive, offbeat, cozy little restaurant that happens to cater to Britta’s self-imposed dietary restrictions? Yeah, this is definitely a date. “Classy place. You know what that means, don’t you?”

“What?” Britta asks, sounding alarmed.

“You’re gonna have to put out.” Jeff smirks while making a crude scissoring gesture with both of his hands.

Britta shoots him a straight-up murderous glare. “You’re disgusting. Like, Pierce-levels of disgusting,” she growls.

Jeff clutches his chest in mock-offense. “I’m deeply hurt,” he deadpans.

“Ugh. Why do I even talk to you?”

“Would you rather talk to Chang?”

Wordlessly, they both do a quick scan of the bar to ensure Chang didn’t wander in. Just saying his name was enough to summon him from the Netherworld or wherever it was he lurked these days.

Satisfied that the evening is still Changless, Britta continues. “Seriously though, what do I do?”

Jeff sighs. So much for studying. He’s invested now. If he fails the bar, he can blame Britta. “Do you have feelings for Frankie?” he asks.

“I like her,” she answers evasively. “Frankie’s cool.”

Cool is not a word Jeff would ever use to describe Francesca Dart, but whatever. “Are you attracted to her?” Jeff asks more directly.

“She’s pretty.”

“Pretty in the way a flower is pretty or pretty in a ‘let’s make out for a while and see where the evening takes us’ pretty?”

“Flower pretty,” Britta admits reluctantly.

Jeff shrugs. “Go to dinner. Find out what her intentions are. If she wants more than you’re prepared to offer, let her down gently.”

“That’s…actually good advice.”

“No need to act so surprised.”

Britta frowns. “Being straight sucks.”

Jeff groans. Britta is the best, but that doesn’t stop her from being the worst. “Sorry you don’t feel sufficiently marginalized.”

“I am a woman.”

“There you go,” Jeff says patronizingly. “Something, something patriarchy. Solidarity sister.”

“I really need more female friends.”

“You really do.”


	3. Love Is Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t realize your goals in life included selling turquoise jewelry out of a petrol station bathroom and cooking crystal meth out of the same bathroom.”

_June 14 th, 2014_

“Arizona? Are you out of your mind?”

“What’s wrong with Arizona?” Jeff asks, knowing the answer will probably be some kind of weird English stereotype about the American southwest.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Duncan replies. “I didn’t realize your goals in life included selling turquoise jewelry out of a petrol station toilet and cooking crystal meth out of the same toilet.”

“The University of Phoenix has one of the best graduate-level forensics programs in the country. That’s where Annie wants to go to school, so that’s where I’ll be going.”

“Don’t get me wrong. Annie is very hot, especially now that she’s safely out of barely-legal territory. She’s easily a ten, which is a British eleven. The scale goes up to eleven,” Duncan explains unnecessarily.

“I know. I’ve seen Spinal Tap,” Jeff replies dryly.

“Oh good. Then I don’t have to explain the reference.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is, have you really thought this through?” Duncan asks. “Are you really going to uproot your whole life and move to _Arizona_ for a girl that is frankly, and this is putting it mildly, a bit high-maintenance?”

“Yes, yes, and Annie’s not ‘high maintenance,’ she’s _driven_ ,” Jeff replies.

“Tomayto, tomahto. What about your mum?

“Mom will be fine.”

“What about Britta?”

“Britta will be fine. She can handle herself. She lived in New York.” Privately, Jeff does have a few Annie-induced concerns about leaving Britta without adult supervision, but he’s sure she’ll be fine. Probably. Maybe.

“What about the other people you’re leaving behind? Like me for example. It’s not like the two of us are the best of friends. Or even friends at all really,” Duncan muses. “But between you, me, and the wall, I haven’t got many friends. People find me to be ‘creepy and off-putting,’ to quote every woman I’ve ever spoken to.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

“Whatever Winger. I know what I’m working with here.”

“Look, I’m sure Britta will be your friend if you stop trying to get into her pants. Worked for me.”

Duncan ponders this for a moment, then shakes his head. “No. Can’t give it up. She is very hot and I am very lonely.”

“Ian, is this a tedious and annoyingly round-about way of saying that you’re going to miss me?” Jeff asks. 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Duncan shrugs. “But, I guess I could say I’ve grown accustomed to your face.”

“I’m going to stop you before you start quoting all of _My Fair Lady_.”

“Fair enough.”

“Now, are you going to help me study or what?”

“Wait, you were serious about that?”

* * *

“So, how did your Schrodinger’s Date go?” Annie asks.

“The what with who now?” Britta mutters over the phone “With Schroeder? Wasn’t he the kid with the piano?”

“With Frankie. Was it a date? Was it not a date? The only way to find out was to go on the date/not date, right? It’s like the classic physics thought experiment, only with a date instead of a cat. Schrodinger’s Date,” Annie explains.

“Wow. Sometimes I forget what a huge nerd you are,” Britta scoffs. “Wait. How did you know about that?”

“Jeff told me.”

“Of course he did. Because you two tell each other everything. Frankie’s right. You guys are _so_ codependent.”

Annie gasps in indignation.

“An Annie gasp of indignation isn’t a counterargument,” Britta retorts.

“Just because we confide in each other doesn’t make us codependent,” Annie insists. “Jeff is my best friend.”

“She said, proving my point. It’s okay Annie. Basically every heterosexual relationship is codependent on some level.”

“That seems like a pretty broad generalization. Seriously? What happened on that date?”

Britta sighs. “It wasn’t a date. I mean it was, but then it wasn’t.”

“Britta, I know you think you’re making things clearer, but you’re really not.”

“Fine. I went on the date. I got all dressed up. Like, in a dress. I looked hot,” Britta explains. “And Frankie showed up, and she looked amazing, and I felt…nothing. No spark. No fireworks. Just, meh.”

“Because you’re straight…”

“You don’t have to rub it in.”

Britta is ridiculous sometimes. “Being straight isn’t a moral failing Britta. I’m straight too.”

“Yeah, but men are assholes. Dating a woman would be so much easier.”

“Would it though?”

“It doesn’t matter. Frankie called me out. She said, ‘I’ve been on this date before. I appreciate you attempting to spare my feelings, but I assure you, it is entirely unnecessary.’” Britta explains in a fair imitation of Frankie. “We finished dinner. She told me there were no hard feelings. And then we left. Separately.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“She didn’t even kiss me goodnight!”

“Why would you want her to?” Annie asks incredulously.

“I don’t know. Maybe she could have awakened something in me?”

“Did Page?”

“Doesn’t count. Wasn’t a real lesbian.”

“What is _wrong_ with you?”

“Exactly!” Britta cries. “Jeff _misses_ you. Like, really misses you.”

“I know.”

“I want someone to miss me.”

“I miss you,” Annie insists.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same. I want someone to think about me when I’m not there. I want random things to remind someone of me, you know? I want someone to remember something funny they heard and repeat it to me badly. Ugh. When did I become such a girl?” Britta complains.

“It’s okay to want love Britta.”

“Love is dumb.”

“It is,” Annie agrees. “It’s pretty great though.”

“I miss you too, by the way,” Britta says sheepishly. “I know we’re not besties or anything, but…”

“Me too Britta. Me too.”


	4. Six Hundred Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I’m glad you’re so confident. Of course, you passed in Colorado, so I don’t imagine it would be that much harder in Arizona. It’s _Arizona_. Do they even have laws there?”

_June 19 th, 2014_

Annie sighs a deep, beleaguered sigh when she sees _Mom_ pop up on her phone as she retrieves it from her purse. She’s already running late and conversations with her mother are _exhausting_. Things are better between them now, better than they’ve ever been really, but that’s grading on a generous curve.

She could let it go to voicemail.

“Annie, it’s your mother.”

Or not.

“Hi Mom. What’s up?”

“Well, I’m in Greendale, so I thought I’d call and see if you wanted to go shopping.”

Annie feels a stress headache starting. “Still in DC Mom.”

“Still?”

“Well, I’m on week four of a ten-week internship, so…”

“No need to be sarcastic Annie,” Ruth complains. “It’s bad enough you cancelled your wedding…”

“Rescheduled, not cancelled,” Annie says, correcting her _again_.

“If you say so dear.”

“Mom…” Annie says warningly.

“I just worry about Jeff. He must have been so disappointed. And let’s face it, he’s not getting any younger.”

Still working on the _being supportive_ thing.

“Mom, this is a really big opportunity for me.”

“I know. But we just reconciled Annie. I lost _years_ with you. I’m not a young woman. I’m not going to be around forever.”

And the guilt thing.

“Mom, c’mon.”

“I know, I know. I’m not trying to rehash the past. I just miss you.”

“I miss you too Mom.”

“I could always come out to see you. I’ve never been to Washington.”

“Why don’t you give Jeff a call? See if he wants to do something?” Annie suggests. Jeff will forgive her for this. Probably.

“Oh please,” Ruth scoffs. “What man in his right man is going to volunteer to spend time with his mother-in-law?”

“You could help him study! He’s studying for the Arizona bar exam and I think he’s having some trouble without me. He gets distracted easily,” Annie says, volunteering just _way_ too much information. “Plus, you’re a great tutor. Just, don’t push him too hard. He won’t be able to take the bar exam if he’s in rehab.”

They can joke it now, right?

“You did have straight A’s,” Ruth says proudly. “You were on track to be valedictorian. I don’t want to take credit or anything, but…”

Wow. This was a terrible idea. “You know, on second thought, I’m sure Jeff will figure it out,” Annie says, trying to backpaddle. Abort! _Abort!_

“Nonsense. I’ve met the man. He’s a charmer and clearly intelligent, but he has absolutely no self-discipline. Well, at least as far as academic pursuits go. His body on the other hand…” Ruth muses, “well, that’s neither here nor there. Don’t worry Annie. I’ll keep him on task. Without amphetamines, I promise.”

“I really don’t…”

“I’ll talk to you later. Love you. Bye!”

“Mom? Mom!”

Mercifully, Annie manages to catch Jeff first.

“Hey Annie.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? Hang on. Your mom’s calling me,” Jeff says. There’s a pause. “Annie, what did you do?”

“I’m sorry! I love you,” Annie cries.

“Annie?”

“I’m sorry!”

* * *

_You are so going to make this up to me later._

“Hello Ruth,” Jeff says politely.

“Jeff! So glad I caught you. Is this a good time?” Ruth asks.

“I’m actually trying to study at the moment.” He hopes that will end the conversation.

“I heard. Arizona bar exam, right? When are you taking it?”

Crap. “In six weeks.”

“That’s so soon!” Ruth exclaims. “Are you ready? Are you nervous?”

“I will be. Ready. Not nervous,” Jeff clarifies.

“Well, I’m glad you’re so confident. Of course, you passed in Colorado, so I don’t imagine it would be that much harder in Arizona. It’s _Arizona_. Do they even have laws there?” Ruth jokes.

“Who knows?” Jeff laughs. Look at that. Rapport. Banter. He can work with this.

“Well, you should. You’re studying for the bar.”

Or not.

“Right.”

“I’ll get to the point. I assume it is important that you pass this exam, correct?” Ruth asks.

“Correct.”

“Well, if it’s important to you, then it’s important to Annie, which means it’s important to me. So, I will help you.”

“Help me what?”

“Study, of course.”

Jeff tries to imagine a way out of this. Fake an illness? An injury maybe? No, this is Annie’s mom. She’s too smart for that. “Ruth, I really don’t think that’s…”

“It’s no trouble at all. I was in the neighborhood anyway. I’m pulling into your parking lot as we speak.”

“Wait, what?”

Maybe two minutes later there’s a knock at the door.

“Hello Ruth,” Jeff says for the second time in five minutes.

“Wonderful to see you again Jeff,” Ruth says breezily as she enters the apartment. “You have a lovely home. I can see my daughter’s handiwork. It’s very…cozy.”

Jeff decides not to decipher what _cozy_ means. “Annie definitely brightens up the place.”

“Okay, well that’s enough chit-chat. You have a deadline and a lot of work ahead of you. I’ll start on the timeline. I need you to gather the following supplies,” Ruth says, handing him a list.

“When did you have time to make this?”

“On the walk up.”

It’s seriously weird how similar Ruth is to her daughter, both in appearance and personality. They really could pass for sisters. It’s nice to know that Annie will still be smoking hot when she’s fifty.

 _I have the weirdest boner right now_ , Troy’s voice echoes in his head. Great. Another fun topic for therapy.

Jeff finds the supplies easily. It’s all stuff Annie left in their apartment. Note cards, paper, three ring binders, highlighters, pens. Basic school supplies.

“We’ll start with fifty-five-minute sessions, followed by five-minute breaks,” Ruth explains. “Unless of course, you feel as though you need a ten-minute break?”

“Five is fine,” Jeff says, knowing it’s the right answer.

“Excellent. Well, six weeks, sixteen hours per day…”

“Sixteen?”

“…minus meals, exercise, hygiene, and sleep, and I’d say we have about six hundred hours of study time ahead of us. Your couch is a fold-out, yes?

There are no words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the Community Discord community. I'd say CDC, but that's like, a whole other thing.


	5. The One That Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Abed Nadir, 3:07**  
>  **I’m working on your character. Do you have time to answer some questions?**  
>  Annie doesn’t see the text until a couple of hours later. She isn’t allowed to keep her phone on her while she’s at work, which is just as well, as it has become increasingly distracting thanks to a certain tall handsome someone who has taken to using his brief study breaks to text her running commentary of the horrors he’s had to endure at the hands of his future mother-in-law.

_June 26 th, 2014_

Craig Pelton’s overt, unrequited, and mildly creepy romantic interest in Jeff is something he’s learned to tolerate with varying degrees of success over the years. Normally a _lunch date_ with Craig (his words) isn’t something Jeff would agree to unless under threat of blackmail, but a week under Ruth Edison’s whip was enough to convince him to break his own rule.

It’s lunch. In a public place. It’ll be fine.

Probably.

“So, Jeffrey. It has been too long. What have you been up to? Besides hitting the gym obviously,” Craig says appreciatively, running his hand down Jeff’s arm.

“Studying mostly,” Jeff replies as he jerks his arm away.

“Really? Are you taking a summer class? Why didn’t you tell me?” Craig admonishes him. “You know, a lot of Greendale alumni end up coming back after they graduate.”

“That is possibly the least surprising thing about Greendale I’ve ever learned,” Jeff replies.

“What are your plans next semester? Have you considered taking a few classes? Or possibly… _teaching_ a few?”

Lunch with Craig is starting to seem like a lateral move.

“I think that might be difficult, since I’m moving to Arizona,” Jeff says gently.

“Oh, that’s still happening?”

Jeff glares at him.

“But it’s so hot there,” Craig complains. “And it never snows.”

“It never snows here,” Jeff retorts. “Greendale is basically the southern California of Colorado.”

“We should put that on our flyers. Do you mind if I use that?”

“By all means. Consider it a parting gift.”

Craig smiles, but then his face falls. “I’m sorry. I’m just going to miss you so much. I know I’m not supposed to pick favorites, but you are my favorite Jeffrey,” he sobs.

“I know,” Jeff sighs.

“And I’ve accepted that you’ll always be the one that got away…”

“Check please?” Jeff calls to any server that might be in earshot.

“…but all of the others are already gone and now you’re leaving me alone with Britta. _Britta_ ,” Craig wails.

“You’re the one that hired her!”

“Oh God, don’t remind me. I thought she was the worst when she was a student. But now that she’s _faculty_ , she’s taken it to a whole new level.”

Jeff pinches his nose. “Ugh, this is a bad idea,” he laments as he pulls out his phone and sends Craig a text.

**Unknown Number, 11:55**

**Hi Craig**

Craig’s eyes widen. “What is this?” he asks, holding up his phone.

“My phone number. My _real_ phone number. Go ahead, try it out.”

**Dean Dangerous, 11:55**

**Hi!!! [smiling emoji] [blushing emoji] [heart emoji]**

Jeff shows Craig his phone, confirming that he received his text.

“The Holy Grail,” Craig whispers.

“Please don’t make me regret this.”

“You have my word.”

“Already regretting it.” Jeff frowns as he receives another text. “Really?” he demands, holding up the shirtless selfie he received from one Dean Dangerous.

“I thought you could use it as my contact photo.”

* * *

**Abed Nadir, 3:07**

**I’m working on your character. Do you have time to answer some questions?**

Annie doesn’t see the text until a couple of hours later. She isn’t allowed to keep her phone on her while she’s at work, which is just as well, as it has become increasingly distracting thanks to a certain tall handsome someone who has taken to using his brief study breaks to text her running commentary of the horrors he’s had to endure at the hands of his future mother-in-law. She has a desk number if there’s an emergency, but no one outside the office has used it so far.

**Annie Edison, 5:15**

**Character?**

**Abed Nadir, 5:15**

**For a screenplay. Her name is Anna Tesla. She’s an FBI agent.**

Annie giggles. For all his wild creativity, Abed really does suck at coming up with names.

**Annie Edison, 5:16**

**Anna Tesla? [eyebrow raised emoji]**

**Abed Nadir, 5:17**

**Still working on the name.**

**Annie Edison,** **5:17**

**Well, I’m just grabbing a bite to eat before I call Jeff, so I have a little time. Do you just want to call me?**

**Abed Nadir, 5:17**

**Why would I do that?**

Annie rolls her eyes, but decides to let it go. After all, this way she can eat her sandwich without worrying about chewing loudly or smacking her lips over the phone.

**Annie Edison,** **5:17**

**Never mind. What do you want to know?**

**Abed Nadir, 5:18**

**How much martial arts training have you received?**

**Annie Edison,** **5:18**

**Here? None.**

**Abed Nadir, 5:18**

**What kind of gun did they issue to you?**

The forensics program does not include any marksmanship training, not that she needs it. Between epic paintball battles and range time with the gun she used to carry during her Dildopolis days, Annie is already a crack shot.

**Annie Edison,** **5:19**

**No guns. I have a badge though.**

**You know it’s a forensics internship, right?**

**Abed Nadir, 5:19**

**How well do you think Bones reflects your experience at the FBI?**

**Annie Edison,** **5:20**

**I don’t watch Bones.**

**Abed Nadir, 5:20**

**Is there a magic computer?**

Only one magic computer comes to mind. The computer that detects love. Annie smiles at the memory.

**Annie Edison,** **5:20**

**Like Raquel?**

**Abed Nadir, 5:20**

**More like a computer that can create a perfect holographic rendition of a victim’s cause of death in real time using only a few bone fragments and a character with an inexplicable skillset and narrative role.**

**I’m going to assume that’s a no.**

**Annie Edison,** **5:20**

**No. Wow, you text fast.**

**Abed Nadir, 5:20**

**Have you at least found the X-Files basement yet?**

**Annie Edison,** **5:21**

**I don’t think that’s real Abed.**

**Abed Nadir, 5:21**

**…**

**I have to say, this is disappointing.**

**Annie Edison,** **5:21**

**Sorry. [sad emoji]**

**I have a laptop and a lab coat.**

**Abed Nadir, 5:21**

**What kind of lab coat?**

**Annie Edison,** **5:21**

**White.**

**With buttons.**

**And pockets.**

**Abed Nadir, 5:22**

**…**

**[blank stare emoji]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the Discord people for tolerating my constant bombardment of snippets and questions.


	6. I Should Let You Get Some Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff doesn’t mind answering the phone at some ungodly hour when Annie is on the other end. She’s the first person he wants to talk to in the morning and the last person he wants to talk to at night, so a little sleep deprivation is worth it. He isn’t quite as forgiving to the rest of his friends when it comes to disrupting his beauty sleep.
> 
> Especially Pierce.

_July 6 th, 2014_

Annie can’t sleep. Normally insomnia hits when she’s stressed about a test or excited about an event. But tomorrow (technically today) is just another day.

That’s the problem.

She should let Jeff sleep. It’s not like he can do anything. He can’t hold her and let her cry it out and tell her that he still loves her and that he doesn’t regret letting her go on this stupid internship.

She calls him anyway.

“Annie? Are you okay?” Jeff asks, half-asleep.

“I’m okay. I just couldn’t sleep. Can we talk?”

“She said, ominously. Are _we_ okay?”

“Yeah, of course. Sorry. Not that kind of talk. We’re fine,” Annie reassures him. “I’m just…sad is all. The wedding. It was supposed to be today.”

“I remember. Had it marked on my calendar and everything,” Jeff replies. His tone is artificially light. He’s sad too.

“It’s not even the wedding,” Annie explains. “I just really wanted us to be married. Like, I know we basically already are. We do everything but file our taxes together. I just…I want it to be real, you know? I want us to be a family.”

“Me too,” Jeff agrees. “I still think we made the right decision though. What you’re doing is important. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks. It just sucks.”

“Yeah. Look at it this way. Now we have nine whole months to plan a brand new, kick-ass wedding. And all our friends will get to be there,” Jeff says, pointing out the silver lining.

“Wouldn’t be the same without the whole group, would it?”

“We could probably ditch Pierce.”

“Jeff!”

“I’m kidding. Plus, if we play our cards right, we could probably get him to pay for it.”

“He already offered.”

“Really?”

“I’m his favorite, remember?”

“I knew that was going to pay off eventually.”

“Did I tell you I accidentally signed my name with ‘Annie Winger’ the other day?” Annie asks.

“I’m not surprised. You’ve been practicing for years. There are whole notebooks filled with nothing but ‘Annie Winger’ written in purple ink, aren’t there?” Jeff teases.

“I like to be thorough.”

“There’s thorough, and then there’s pathological.”

“Speaking of pathological. How’s studying with my mother going?”

“Ugh. Seriously. What were you thinking?”

“Sorry. Is it that bad?”

“Her methods probably violate the Geneva Convention, but I have to admit, they are effective. I think I learned more about law in the last few weeks than I did in the last year.”

“I should let you get some sleep.”

“Probably.”

“Okay.”

…

“Jeff?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you what I have in mind for our new wedding?”

“You already have a binder started, don’t you?”

Annie smiles. “Shut up. So, the study room is small, but I think we should embrace it, go warm and intimate. It’ll be spring, so I’m thinking pastel, blue, or green maybe.”

“Blue. Definitely blue.” _To match your eyes._

They talk until Annie finally falls asleep, feeling peaceful, happy, and completely loved.

* * *

Jeff doesn’t mind answering the phone at some ungodly hour when Annie is on the other end. She’s the first person he wants to talk to in the morning and the last person he wants to talk to at night, so a little sleep deprivation is worth it. He isn’t quite as forgiving to the rest of his friends when it comes to disrupting his beauty sleep.

Especially Pierce.

“Hello?” Jeff mumbles.

“Jeffrey! Good morning. It’s Pierce. Pierce Hawthorne,” Pierce says, way too boisterously at three o’clock in the goddamn morning. “You may not remember me, but we were in a study group together at Greendale.”

“Yes, I remember you Pierce.” Is this a bit?

“And yet, you haven’t called me in months,” Pierce complains. “Some friend.”

“You’re in the middle of the ocean.”

“I have a satellite phone. It’s 2014. Get with the times Jeffrey.”

“Pierce, what do you want?”

“Let me talk to him,” Troy chimes in “Because you’re doing it wrong and they’re gonna take the phone away. Hey buddy. We’re at the Jamaican embassy. Sorry, the _American_ embassy, but in Jamaica.”

Jeff sighs. There are several reasons why the two of them would be at an embassy, and none of them are good.

“What did you do?

“ _We_ didn’t do anything,” Troy insists. “But _someone_ forgot his passport.”

“Are you insinuating it was me?” Pierce yells.

“It was you! Anyway, turns out Jamaica is a whole other country, and you need a passport to get in.”

“I thought it was a territory like Puerto Rico or Korea. Only, you know, for black people.”

“There are so many things wrong with that sentence,” Jeff sighs.

“Speaking of things that Pierce is wrong about, which is basically everything, I do not have ‘street cred’ in Jamaica. I don’t even have it in Greendale,” Troy complains.

“Why not? These are your people Troy.”

Some things never change.

“Pierce, shut up. Troy, what do you need me to do?”

“Pierce left his passport in the safe at his mansion,” Troy explains.

“It’s behind the portrait in my bedroom” Pierce adds. “You’ll need the combination to the safe. It’s eleven, twenty-seven, forty-four.”

“Isn’t that your birthday?” Jeff asks knowingly.

“You’ll also need the code to the gate. The code one, two, three, four, five.” Pierce waits for Jeff to write it down. “Did you write it down?”

“I think I’ve got it,” Jeff replies.

“Now, there’s plenty of cash in the safe too. Take enough to buy yourself a ticket.”

“A what?”

“My passport’s not going to fly itself to Jamaica.”

“I am _not_ flying to Jamaica. I don’t even have a passport!”

“Man, I told you,” Troy interjects. “Dude’s never even left Colorado. Just mail it to the embassy. 142, 6 Old Hope Road, Kingston, Jamaica.”

“Got it. Try to keep Pierce out of trouble.”

“I will. Say hi to Annie for me. Hey, has she met Obama yet? Is he cool? He seems cool.”

“Good night Troy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got complicated, so it took a while to get an update out. Thanks as always to the Discord crew, the best Community community out there.


	7. It’s A Long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie tries to keep her expression neutral as she shows Agent Hickey the photo Jeff sent her next to the Wang wanted poster. She probably shouldn’t have referred to it as a “Wang wanted” poster, but that ship has sailed.

_July 11 th, 2014_

Jeff frowns at the image that appears on his phone. It’s a picture of an FBI Most Wanted poster with a blurry photo of an eerily familiar Asian man with a surly facial expression over the name Benjamin F. Wang. He feels his phone buzz again a few seconds later.

 **Annie Edison,** **7:42**

**Tell me I’m crazy.**

He calls her immediately.

“I have to tell someone about this, right?” Annie asks.

“Probably,” Jeff agrees. “I’m pretty sure they’ll take your badge away if you don’t.”

“I feel bad though. He’s our friend.”

Jeff makes a face he’s glad Annie can’t see. He loves her ability to see the good in people, but _really Annie?_ “Is he though?” Jeff asks, imitating his fiancés style of sweet condescension. “Remember when he locked us all in the basement and tried to blow up the school? And then convinced everyone he had _Changnesia_ to get out of it?”

Annie doesn’t reply for a while. Jeff worries that she’s composing a twelve point _In Defense of Benjamin Chang_ presentation in her head, half of which will consist of the varying degrees of psychotic behavior they’ve forgiven each other for over the years.

Jeff still blames the monkey gas for making him go all Jack Torrance on the study room table.

“You’re right,” Annie replies eventually. “Screw Chang. I’ll let Agent Hickey know.”

“Let me know how it goes,” Jeff says, relieved.

“I will. Love you!”

“Love you too.”

The day is mostly uneventful after that. Jeff does have to stop by Greendale to help Britta fumigate her new office, because he lives in a world where Britta Perry has a office and because Jeff had to go and become a Better Person™ that does things like help a friend fumigate her office. Unfortunately, his good deed of the day puts him in the path of Greendale’s least qualified math teacher.

Jeff pulls up the photo again. The resemblance is uncanny. He tries Annie’s desk phone. There’s no answer, so he texts her instead.

“What are you doing?” Chang asks suspiciously.

“What do you mean?” Jeff replies coolly.

Chang stares Jeff down with unnerving focus, like a cobra about to strike. “You looked at your phone, then you looked at me, then you looked at your phone again and now you’re texting someone. What’s going on?”

“You’re being paranoid,” Jeff says dismissively. He tries to take a discreet photo, but he forgot to silence his phone. It clicks.

“Did you just take a picture of me?” Chang demands.

“No.”

“Then why did your phone make the little camera sound?”

“Because I took a picture of myself. This face deserves to be immortalized under perfect lighting,” Jeff explains smugly. The best lies are grounded in truth.

“Gay,” Chang scoffs. “And vain.”

“Whatever.”

It’s probably a coincidence. Nothing to worry about. What are the odds that _Chang_ is wanted by the FBI?

Jeff spends the rest of the morning worrying about the odds.

* * *

Annie tries to keep her expression neutral as she shows Agent Hickey the photo Jeff sent her next to the Wang wanted poster. She probably shouldn’t have referred to it as a “Wang wanted” poster, but that ship has sailed.

“So, let me get this straight Miss Edison,” Hickey asks skeptically. “You’re saying that Benjamin Wang has been masquerading as a Spanish teacher under the alias Benjamin Chang at a community college in Colorado for the last five years?”

“I mean, he was only a Spanish teacher for the first year,” Annie explains. “Then he was a student, then a security guard, and then he tried to blow up the school, and I think he’s teaching math now?”

“What the hell kind of school did you go to Edison?”

“Did you tell him about the paintball Ali?” David chimes in.

“Not helping _Dave_. And my name is Annie!”

Hickey shakes his head. _Interns_. “When was this photo taken?” he asks.

“This morning. Jeff, my fiancé, he took it,” Annie explains.

“And where is he now? Is he safe?”

“I think so?” Annie replies. She hadn’t thought of that. Why hadn’t she thought of that? Did she put the love of her life in the crosshairs of a dangerous criminal? “What did Chang, or Wang, or whatever his name is do exactly?”

“Miss Edison, I’ve seen some messed up stuff in my day,” Hickey explains somberly. “Serial killers. Mass shooters. Child predators. But this file, the Wang file, is probably the darkest thing I have ever seen. Not a lot makes me lose sleep anymore, but this. This man might be the most dangerous person on earth.”

She has to call Jeff. Then the Dean. No not the Dean. He’d either curl up into a ball and cry or try to act as a human shield for Jeff. Frankie perhaps? What would Frankie do? Call the police. _Duh doy!_ She should call the police. Then the FBI. Wait, she’s already at the FBI. Who else? The CIA? The NSA? The Secret Service? The military? Does she know anyone in the military? Todd maybe? No, Todd is useless.

Just before Annie descends into a full-blown panic-attack, she notices that Hickey is smiling. Hickey never smiles.

“What is wrong with you? We have to do something!” Annie cries.

“Edison, relax. This,” he says, pointing to the poster, “is the Ham Girl guy. You know, from that commercial? Someone put that poster up as a joke. Something to screw with the interns.”

Annie lets out a loud, deeply unconvincing laugh, more like a honk, as she experiences what it must feel like to be Britta. She hasn’t been this embarrassed since her Model UN tantrum. How much longer is this internship again?

“Seriously though,” Hickey asks. “Did this Chang person really try to blow up your school? Because that’s domestic terrorism.”

“With a keytar solo,” Annie replies. Hickey raises an eyebrow. “It’s a long story.”

“Why don’t you start at the beginning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the Discord crowd, especially Amrywiol for his awesome notes.


	8. Dresses Are Very Versatile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, his favorite dork found a way to turn this into a competition.

_July 19 th, 2014_

“The doctors say he’s responding to the chemo and radiation. It’s too early to tell for sure, but it looks like he’s got a good shot at beating this thing.”

Annie smiles into the phone. _Finally_ , some good news. “That’s great Shirley. I’m so glad your dad’s doing better,” she replies.

“Well, we’re not out of the woods yet,” Shirley says. She sounds exhausted. “I’d appreciate if you’d keep him in your prayers all the same.”

Annie can’t remember the last time she prayed. Rehab? Maybe a few times after? She was never exactly devout. No one in her family was, except her bubbe, and even she mostly went to temple socially. Still, it couldn’t hurt.

“I will Shirley,” Annie replies, adding _Pray for Shirley’s Father_ to her day planner.

“I appreciate that sweetie. So, what’s new with you? How’s your internship going?”

“Great! I’m learning a lot. The laboratory at the Hoover building is amazing.”

“I’ll bet. You always did have a knack for science. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks. It’s hard being away though. I miss you guys so much.”

“Aww, that’s nice. I miss you too pumpkin. Although, I’m sure you’re missin’ one of us more than others.”

Shirley gets it.

“Jeff and I talk every day, but it’s just not the same.”

“I know what you mean,” Shirley sighs. “The first week it was nice to get a break from Andre’s foolishness. Now…”

“You miss him so much it hurts?” Annie asks wistfully.

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course, sweetie. You can tell me anything.”

Annie sighs. There aren’t any other women in her life she can talk to about…this. Britta is _not_ an option and Annie will never have that kind of relationship with her mother. Beggars can’t be choosers.

“This is the longest I’ve gone without…you know, since Jeff and I got together,” Annie explains reluctantly. “Sorry. I know you don’t approve.”

“The Lord is the one who disapproves of pre-marital sex, not me.”

Bad idea. “Never mind. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“But,” Shirley continues, “‘let he who is without sin cast the first stone.’ I wasn’t a virgin on my wedding night either.”

“Really?” That is…actually not that surprising.

“You know,” Shirley says conspiratorially, “there are ways of being intimate with your man even while you’re apart, right? You're both good with your words and you have a way of knowing what each other is thinking..."

Wait. Is she talking about _phone sex_?

“Do you and Andre…”

“Honey, I’ve been married for twenty years. When you’ve been with a man as long I have, you’ve got to get creative to keep that spark alive.”

“Huh,” Annie replies. Shirley is still full of surprises. “How would I go about doing...that?”

“You don’t need my help,” Shirley scoffs. “Remember Hector the Well-Endowed?”

“I do.” Who doesn’t?

“Then you’ll be fine. Just remember to be the woman this time.”

* * *

“Are you ready?” Annie purrs through the phone.

“Yes.” Jeff replies. He isn’t.

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes.”

“Oops. Hang on. I can’t read if my eyes are closed.”

“Read what?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“You made a list, didn’t you?” Jeff teases.

“No...” Annie replies guiltily.

“You _Googled_ a list, didn't you?"

“No... I used Bing."

“What kind of monster uses Bing?”

“It was the browser default. My mind was on other things!”

Jeff sighs. Yes, it’s been a _long_ time since they’ve been intimate, but this is weird, and not in a hot way. “Annie, maybe we should just cut our losses.”

“No!” Annie shouts. “We are adults in a committed relationship. We are both in our sexual prime. We are going to have phone sex, and it is going to be amazing!”

Jeff rolls his eyes. Naturally, his favorite dork found a way to turn this into a competition.

“Do _not_ roll your eyes at me.”

Dammit.

“Just, give me a second to get into character.”

“What do you mean ‘into character?’” Jeff asks.

“You know,” Annie replies like a Lifetime movie mistress, “I bought a new dress. I know how much you like them. Especially with those cute little cardigans.”

Oh.

“Yeah?”

“Mmmm hmmm. Of course, I wouldn’t button it. I’m not a prude or anything.”

“Uh...”

“You want to know the best part about wearing a dress?” she asks coyly. “I don’t have to wear _anything_ underneath it. Convenient, right?”

“Um, yeah,” Jeff stammers.

“So, what would you do to me if I was there?”

Jeff recalls that he had game at some point, but he has no idea what happened to it.

“I might have a few ideas,” Annie offers. “First, I’d crawl onto your lap and...”

…

“And then, I’d sit on the desk and you’d drop to your knees and...”

…

“And then, you’d grab my ass, bend me over and...”

…

“Then, you’d pick me up and I’d wrap my legs around you and...”

…

Jeff’s knows that Annie has always been a gifted storyteller with a vivid imagination and attention to detail. And yes, Hector the Well-Endowed gave him a glimpse into just how dirty Annie’s mind can get. But _Jesus_ , how is he supposed to top that?

“And in conclusion, I think dresses are very versatile. Wouldn’t you agree?” Annie asks.

“Uh huh.”

“Um, Jeff? No offense, but it kind of feels like I’m doing all the work here.”

“I’m sorry. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“This is weird, isn’t it?” Annie admits.

“Kinda?” Jeff winces. “Sorry. I can do better.”

“It’s okay. We shouldn’t force it. Our thing has always been mostly unspoken anyway. Which is _wonderful_ in person, but it doesn’t really work over the phone.”

“You’re not disappointed?”

“We tried something new. It didn’t work for us. No big deal,” Annie says nonchalantly. “Plus, you can always make it up to me in two weeks.”

Jeff smiles. How did he ever get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the Discord crowd!


	9. Airplane Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Consider it a cautionary tale. This job has a way of consuming everything. It can become your whole life if you let it. There’s always gonna be another case, another promotion, another late night, another something. What I’m trying to say is, keep things in perspective. Don’t lose sight of what’s really important.”

_July 25th, 2014_

**Jeff Winger, 9:16**

**Heading to AZ. Wish me luck.**

Jeff is disappointed when nobody replies before his flight takes off. As an infrequent flier, he doesn’t know that airplane mode blocks incoming texts. They start coming in, one after the other, once his flight lands in Phoenix.

**Annie Edison, 9:30**

**Good luck! I love you! [shamrock, kiss, and heart emoji]**

All sixty-six of them.

**Abed, 9:30**

**Break a leg. That’s what we say here in Hollywood.**

**You probably already knew that.**

**#oldwhitemansays, 9:31**

**Don’t you mean Tinsel Town?**

**Abed, 9:30**

**Nobody calls it that.**

**Dean Dangerous, 9:32**

**Dean-Dean! You have a text. Good luck on your exam! Remember, you always have a place at Greendale. [wink emoji]**

Craig is not part of the group text.

**Big Cheddar, 9:34**

**Good luck Jeffrey!**

**Love, Shirley**

**Britta, 9:35**

**Good duck. Shirley, you don’t have to sign your texts.**

**Duck.**

**Lick.**

**Troy, 9:36**

**???**

**Abed, 9:36**

**Hey Troy. [clap emoji]**

**Troy, 9:36**

**Hey Abed [clap emoji]**

**Britta, 9:37**

**Troy, aren’t you forgetting something?**

**Troy, 9:37**

**Happy Birthday? [birthday cake emoji]**

**Britta, 9:38**

**[eyeroll emoji]**

**Abed, 9:38**

**Tell Jeff to break a leg.**

**Troy, 9:39**

**Break a leg Jeff!**

**Wait, why?**

**Annie Edison, 9:40**

**Jeff is taking the Arizona bar exam.**

**Troy, 9:40**

**U take a test to work at a bar?**

**Annie Edison, 9:40**

**No, it’s a test lawyers take to practice law in a particular state.**

**#oldwhitemansays, 9:41**

**Why Arizona? Is Jeff planning on starting a meth empire?**

**Abed, 9:42**

**That’s New Mexico.**

**Troy, you wanna watch Breaking Bad later?**

**Troy, 9:42**

**Can’t. I’m in Jamaica. WiFi sux. [frown emoji]**

**Annie Edison, 9:42**

**Guys, this is a group text. Can you take your Netflix plans elsewhere?**

**Big Cheddar, 9:43**

**Feels like we never left the study room.**

**Only in text.**

**Love, Shirley**

**#oldwhitemansays, 9:44**

**Troy, I’m ordering room service. What do you want?**

**Because I don’t want to leave them out.**

**It’s rude.**

**Britta, 9:45**

**?**

**Troy, 9:45**

**In the same room as Pierce but he’s texting instead of talking.**

**It’s weird.**

**#oldwhitemansays, 9:45**

**Fine. I’ll do both.**

**Troy, 9:45**

**Now it’s weirder.**

**Britta, 9:46**

**Where’s Jeff?**

**Annie Edison, 9:47**

**His flight must not have landed yet.**

**Wait, didn’t you take him to the airport!?**

**Britta, 9:47**

**Yeah.**

**Don’t worry. I didn’t Jeff it up.**

**#oldwhitemansays, 9:48**

**Jeffed up. Classic.**

**You know, I coined that.**

**Big Cheddar, 9:49**

**We know.**

**It’s not as funny if you keep reminding us.**

**Love, Shirley**

**Annie Edison, 9:50**

**I wish you guys would stop doing that. It’s mean. [Disney eyes emoji]**

**Britta, 9:51**

**Wont work. Were not Jeff.**

**Were**

**Well**

**We’re**

**Abed, 9:52**

**We could go back to saying Britta’d. Her texting skills suggest it’s due for a comeback.**

**Troy, 9:52**

**[laughing emoji]**

**Britta, 9:53**

**Duck off**

**Duck**

**Big Cheddar, 9:53**

**Do NOT correct that.**

**Love, Shirley**

**Annie Edison, 9:54**

**Jeff, I have to go back to work, but call my desk number when you land, okay? Love you!**

**Abed, 9:55**

**I thought that number was only for emergencies.**

**Troy, 9:55**

**Jeff gets booty privileges. [peach and wink emojis]**

**Get it?**

**The peach is a butt.**

**#oldwhitemansays, 9:48**

**Because he’s gay. [laughing emoji]**

_Idiots_. He hopes they never change.

* * *

“Edison, my office, now.”

Annie leaves the bullet fragments in the hands of the other interns upon being summoned by Agent Hickey. He’s pouring coffee as she enters his office.

“Close the door. Have a seat,” he says gruffly. That could mean anything. Gruff is his default setting. “Coffee?”

“Yes please,” Annie says politely. 

“So, normally I’d do your last performance review right before you leave so I don’t have to deal with the whining and the crying and the ‘wait till my father hears this’ and all that,” he explains. “Fortunately, I don’t have to put up with any of that crap from you.”

“Thanks?” Annie replies. She pretends to take a sip. Hickey makes _terrible_ coffee.

“Here’s the deal. I’m not gonna blow smoke up your ass, nor am I gonna talk your ear off. The bottom line is you killed it. Don’t let it go to your head or anything, but you’re easily one of the best interns to ever come through this program. If I could, I’d hire you on the spot.”

_Don’t squeal. Don’t squeal. Don’t squeal._

“Unfortunately,” he continues, “you need to be clean for ten years before that’s an option. However, there are plenty of other opportunities in law enforcement for you. This,” he says as he hands her an envelope, “is a letter of recommendation signed by me. Should open a few doors for you. I’ll email you a copy too, but I figured you’d like a hard copy to frame or something.”

 _Don’t squeal._ “Thank you so much Agent Hickey. I really appreciate it,” Annie says sincerely.

“You earned it. So, what’s next for you Edison? Grad school?”

Annie nods. “University of Phoenix. They have an amazing forensic science department.”

“And you’re getting married soon, right?

“Next spring.”

“What does he think of all this?”

“He’s very supportive,” Annie says fondly.

Hickey takes a thoughtful sip. “Do you mind if I give you some unsolicited advice?” he asks.

“Not at all.”

“Good, because I was gonna do it anyway. I’ve been divorced twice as long as I was married. And I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m an old man, so that’s a long time. I barely see my kids. I don’t even know my grandkids,” Hickey explains somberly. “Now, I’m not telling you all this to make you feel sorry for me. Consider it a cautionary tale. This job has a way of consuming everything. It can become your whole life if you let it. There’s always gonna be another case, another promotion, another late night, another something. What I’m trying to say is, keep things in perspective. Don’t lose sight of what’s really important. Understand?”

“I do.”

“Good. Now, go pretend to drink my crappy coffee somewhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the Community discord regulars. It's like having a study group of my own, only instead of Spanish/Anthropology/Biology/etc. we study/discuss/argue about Community.


	10. I’ll Choose You Every Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff has no idea that James Iredell was an Associate Justice on the Inaugural Supreme Court, appointed by President George Washington. Annie knows this, because Annie is a nerd. What Jeff does know, better than he ever thought he would, is Arizona Constitutional law, contracts and sales, as well as criminal law and procedure. He knows evidence, federal civil procedure, real property and torts, plus business association, including agency, corporations, and partnerships.

_July 29_ _th_ _, 2014_

Annie’s eyes light up when she recognizes the number on the caller ID at her desk phone. She’s a Millennial, so memorizing phone numbers isn’t a habit for her, but this one is firmly ingrained in her memory. “FBI Laboratory Division. How can I help you?” she answers, very professionally.

“Yeah, I’m looking for an Agent Annie Edison,” Jeff replies. She can hear the smirk. “I hear she’s a big deal around there. The phrase ‘rising star’ comes to mind.”

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far. Hey you,” Annie says fondly.

“Hey you,” Jeff replies. “Crap. Hang on, I just got a text. It might be from the exam proctor. Seriously? How is this still going?”

“Group text?”

“It’s been four days!”

Annie laughs. Shirley was right. It’s basically the study room in text, complete with random arguments, irrelevant sidebars, and Pierce. “Poor Britta. This is gonna cost her a fortune.”

“Nah. She finally got a real cell phone plan. With unlimited texts and everything.”

“Aww,” Annie coos. “Our little girl is growing up.”

“Okay, that is weird on just so many levels,” he says dryly.

He’s not wrong.

“Are you ready?” Annie asks. His exam starts in half an hour. “How are you feeling?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“I wish I could be there.”

“I’ll be fine. If I could convince the Colorado Bar to let me practice with a fake degree, I should be able to convince Arizona to let me practice with a real one,” Jeff says smugly. “Even if it’s from Greendale.”

Annie knows him better than anybody. Too well to be fooled by a showy imitation of confidence.. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asks. “You sound...off.”

Jeff sighs audibly through the speaker. “Is it that obvious?”

“Only to me. Hey. Best friend, remember?” she says gently. “You can tell me anything.”

“What if I don’t pass Annie?”

“Then you’ll take it again. Lots of people take the bar twice.”

“What if I _can’t_ pass?”

“Jeff, c’mon. You have been studying your ass off. I would know. My mother sent report cards. Plus, you’re _Jeff Winger._ When you put your mind to it, you can do just about anything,” Annie insists. “Except make a vase. But who cares? Pottery is stupid.”

Jeff doesn’t laugh. “That room will be full of twenty-somethings fresh out of law school. I’m pushing forty and the last ‘class’ I sat in was on _grifting_.”

“There’s always Plan B. I can still go to Denver. They have a wonderful forensics program.” Not as good as Phoenix, but there are benefits. In-state tuition, close to family, not in the desert. As safety schools go, it’s a solid choice.

“But you want to go to Phoenix. You _deserve_ to go to Phoenix.”

“That’s not important right now. I don’t want you to put too much pressure on yourself. I know how hard you’ve worked, and I know you did it for me, and I’m grateful…”

“You shouldn’t have to settle for less just because I couldn’t cut it.”

“Jeff Winger, I love you,” Annie says simply. She doesn’t usually do speeches, but she’s going to be a Winger, so she might as well get used to it. “I chose to marry you. I chose the life we’re building together. You are not holding me back or making me settle for less. I chose Denver as my safety school because it’s a great school _and_ so that, one way or another, I can be with the man I love. I’ll choose you every time Jeff, no matter what.”

“I love you too. But I’m not just doing this for you,” Jeff insists. “I’m doing it for me too.”

“I get that,” Annie says softly. He’s come a long way. He deserves to know that. “I’m proud of you.”

"Tell me I’ve got this," he says nervously.

“You’ve got this,” Annie says confidently. Even though she can’t see him, she knows he’s smiling.

“Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too. Give em’ hell, James Iredell.”

* * *

Jeff has no idea that James Iredell was an Associate Justice on the Inaugural Supreme Court, appointed by President George Washington. Annie knows this, because Annie is a nerd. What Jeff does know, better than he ever thought he would, is Arizona Constitutional law, contracts and sales, as well as criminal law and procedure. He knows evidence, federal civil procedure, real property and torts, plus business association, including agency, corporations, and partnerships.

He knows civil procedure, conflicts of law, family law, secured transactions, and trusts. He knows how to write a will and establish an estate. He knows these things because he studied his ass off. He knows them because he’s a good lawyer. Most importantly, he knows how to convey all this information in multiple choice, essay, and practical demonstrations.

Jeff surveys the room. As expected, the room is full of twenty-somethings fresh out of law school. Good schools. Most of them probably went to good schools. Actual universities with tenured professors and degree programs and topiary and such. Not the kind of schools that would have an anus on their flag or teach a class on ladders or give a degree to a dog. 

They look _terrified_.

He looks at his phone one last time before he puts it in the lock box. He sees Annie Edison smiling at him. She’s easily the smartest person he knows and she went to Greendale too.

Jeff smiles. He’s got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my Discord people. You make the Darkest Timeline a bit brighter.


	11. We've Got This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie’s last week in Greendale passed quickly. There was packing to do, minor repairs to complete, a lease to close out, a deposit to argue about with their landlord, a U-Haul truck and trailer to rent, a minor misadventure getting Jeff’s car on said trailer, classes to register for, and a sobbing dean to console. And of course, ten weeks’ worth of physical intimacy to catch up on.

_August 3rd, 2014_

The Denver International Airport is not a massive airport, but it’s still large enough and busy enough to make it difficult for Jeff and Annie to find each other amidst the crowd. Annie coordinated their flights so that they would arrive within an hour of each other, allegedly to make it easier on Britta, who was kind enough to volunteer to pick them up. The fact that an airport union promised to be incredibly romantic was just a fringe benefit.

“Where are you?” Jeff asks, pressing his phone into his ear hard to hear Annie above the crowd.

“Baggage claim. Where are you?” Annie asks.

“I’m at the baggage claim too. I don’t see you.”

“Which gate did you come from?” Annie scans the crowd again. She’s seen several very tall men in the last half hour, but none of them were _her_ very tall man.

“I can’t remember,” Jeff replies as he starts searching. There’s a sea of people. Too many people. How can there be so many people in one place?

“Jeff! How are you going to find your bags?”

“I was only gone for a week. I don’t have any other bags. Some of us don’t us don’t bring half a dozen _stuffies_ with us when we fly,” Jeff teases.

“I only brought three. And I left Ruthie to keep you company you jerk,” Annie huffs.

“Which was sweet of you. And weird. But mostly sweet. Hey, I think I see you.”

“Really? I don’t see you. I’m waving. Do you see me waving?” Annie waves her free in the air.

“Nope,” Jeff frowns. “Must be some other tiny brunette.”

“I’m not tiny. You’re freakishly tall.”

“Hey, what are you wearing?”

“Jeff!” Annie gasps. _That was supposed to be a surprise_. “This is hardly the time for…”

“What _outfit_ are you wearing?” Jeff smirks, knowing where her mind went. “It’s crazy crowded in here. It’ll make you easier to spot.”

“Oh!” she gasps. “Um, navy blazer with a…” she trails off. There are stars in her eyes.

“...matching pencil skirt and a white blouse,” Jeff finishes for her. He can hear his heart.

They stare at each other for a moment across the baggage claim before closing the distance between them. It’s only been ten weeks, but they kiss like they haven’t seen each other in ten years. It's like one of those kisses you see in the movies, where the hero and heroine finally overcome the obstacles and express their love for one another. It's like Breakfast at Tiffany's meets The Princess Bride meets Spiderman. The good one, the Sam Raimi one. With the upside-down kiss in the alley. Only instead of an alley it's an airport and it's not raining, and Jeff isn’t upside-down or wearing spandex.

Eventually they have to stop. The catcalls and cheers are making it awkward, and there’s a non-zero risk that if they keep this going, they’ll get arrested for public indecency.

“I missed you so much,” Annie says through happy tears. “I thought about you all the time.”

“I can’t tell you how many times I came _this_ close to buying a one-way ticket to D.C.,” Jeff says.

They silently agree that talking is overrated and that making out is way better. Soon it’s all lips and tongue and teeth and moans and _I love you_ and God, how did they last this long? A nuclear bomb could detonate nearby and it’s unlikely either of them would notice.

Fortunately for airport security, Britta Perry is somewhat less subtle than a nuclear bomb. “Easy there tiger. Keep it up and you’re gonna get her pregnant,” she says wryly.

Jeff lets out an exasperated sigh as Annie bites her lip and smooths her skirt. “Wow. Way to ruin the moment Britta,” Jeff replies. _Of course_ she’d choose today to be punctual.

“I think what Jeff meant to say was, ‘Thank you for picking us up Britta,’” Annie says, nudging Jeff’s ribs with her elbow.

“You’re welcome Annie,” Britta says with exaggerated politeness.

“Thanks Britta,” Jeff adds.

“You’re welcome. Ass.”

Jeff laughs. “I missed you too Britta.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Britta waves dismissively. “Alright lovebirds. Let’s get you home.”

Jeff smiles at Annie and offers his arm. “Milady.”

Annie grins back and takes it. “Milord.”

They head toward the exit together. Britta doesn’t follow.

“Cool. I guess I’ll get the bags then,” she says sarcastically.

“Crap. Sorry!”

* * *

_August 9th, 2014_

Jeff and Annie’s last week in Greendale passed quickly. There was packing to do, minor repairs to complete, a lease to close out, a deposit to argue about with their landlord, a U-Haul truck and trailer to rent, a minor misadventure getting Jeff’s car on said trailer, classes to register for, and a sobbing dean to console. And of course, ten weeks’ worth of physical intimacy to catch up on.

They wouldn’t know _officially_ if Jeff passed the bar for another eight weeks, but the fact that the senior staff attorney from Public Defender’s Office in Phoenix called asking if Jeff could start work next week was a rather unsubtle hint. Annie never doubted Jeff for a minute.

They said goodbye to their respective mothers. Ruth pestered them about their career and academic plans. Doreen pestered them about the wedding and grandchildren. Jeff had a last drink with Duncan, which became several, and then several more after that. Annie passed on her Save Greendale files to Frankie, who accepted them with grim determination.

Classes start on August 25th, which gives them two weeks to settle into their new apartment in Phoenix. They spent their last night in Greendale with Britta, hanging out in Apartment 303, watching TV and joking about what it will be like to be desert people. It was easy, effortless fun, like they’d done a hundred times before.

But then it was morning.

“I thought I was ready for this,” Britta laments as Jeff loads the last of the luggage into the back of the truck.

“Me too,” Annie says sadly. “Any chance I can talk you into coming to Arizona with us?”

“Nah. The sister-wife thing isn’t really my thing,” Britta laughs. “Plus, I’ve got a good thing going here.” She really does. A degree, a steady job, an apartment she can almost afford. Britta for the win.

“Damn,” Jeff sighs, snapping his fingers. “I was _this_ close to starting the harem I always wanted.”

“Jeff!” Annie scolds, swatting his chest in that way he not-so-secretly loves.

“I warned you,” Britta teases, “but you went ahead and picked him anyway.”

“And now I’m stuck with Jeff Winger forever. Poor me.” Annie looks up at Jeff and smiles. There is love in her eyes.

It’s too real for Britta. “Ugh. Go. Get out of here,” she says, waving her arms to shoo them away. “Go be a couple in Arizona.”

Jeff shakes his head. “Not so fast. Come here.” He pulls Britta into a hug, which rolls her eyes at, but still accepts. Her smirk melts into a soft, genuine smile as she lets down her walls and fully embraces this gesture of friendship and love.

“Thank you,” Jeff whispers after a while.

“For what?” Britta asks.

“Everything.”

Britta nods. She looks over at Annie, then up at Jeff.

“Be good to her,” she says.

“I will.”

Annie’s hug is a lot more tearful than Jeff’s, but just as loving. Britta holds the woman she has loved like a sister for the last five years as tight as she can for as long as she can.

“You’re the best,” Annie says softly.

“You too,” Britta replies. She looks over at Jeff, then back at Annie.

“Take care of him,” she says.

“I will.”

They share one last big hug, all three of them. Then, Jeff climbs into the driver’s seat of the moving truck and types the destination address into his phone, ignoring the stinging sensation in his eyes. Annie hops in the passenger seat a few moments later, waving at Britta as she buckles her seatbelt.

Britta doesn’t stay to watch them drive away. Jeff watches her head up the steps back to her apartment. She wipes her nose with her sleeve before she opens the door, turning to get in one last wave before she enters the building, which Annie returns enthusiastically. They’ll call her once they hit their first rest stop in a few hours to make sure she’s okay.

“So,” Jeff says, once the lump in his throat subsides. “Arizona.” He was only there a week ago, but he was only there for a week. Suddenly it seems a whole lot bigger.

“Arizona,” Annie replies. Eight hundred and sixty miles, seventeen hours (plus rest stops) to go.

“It’s a big step. You think we’re ready for this?” Jeff asks, although he already knows the answer.

Annie leans over to kiss him. They’re together. She has no doubts. “Yeah. We’ve got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading everyone! And special thanks to Team Discord. You're the best.


End file.
